The Haunted House
by Miss Super Star
Summary: Violet and Duncan were dared to go to Widow Josephine's abandoned house, of course Widow Josephine is dead so nothing's gonna happen... right?
1. The Bad Beginning

Author's Notes: I got an email from a girl who actually made this story up and she wanted me to post this story. I changed a bit of it but thanks to that person anyways. (She doesn't want me to reveal her name)  
  
I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS, DON'T SUE ME!  
  
The Haunted House  
  
Chapter One: The Bad Beginning (told by Violet)  
  
Thank goodness that we actually made it out, alive. Who knew it could be so terrifying? I suppose it could have been worse but I am NEVER taking a dare again in my whole entire life. Well, it all started on a stormy Friday night when my friends and I were left alone in Mr. Poe's new house which was near Lake Lachrymose...  
  
Lightning flashed wildly outside as the rain splattered on the tin roof. My friends, siblings and I sat on the family room rug. What started out as an innocent game of truth or dare, turned out to be a night I'll never forget. Isadora had dared Duncan and I to go down to Widow Josephine's house by the Lake Lachrymose and turn on her bedroom light to prove we did the dare. The house was abandoned years ago and the most frightening thing was that Widow Josephine died there along with her husband, Ike. I trembled at the thought but put on my raincoat.  
  
Then, I realized that Duncan and I would be alone in that creepy old house. I smiled at that thought but it soon turned into a frown. Even though Widow Josephine's house is only a block away, I was still scared that Duncan and I will never return. Of course, those are immature and obtuse ideas; at least that was what I thought at first. Everybody thought Widow Josephine's a witch. I bit my lips nervously and opened the front door. I suddenly opened my mouth to speak, to say that I want to back out of the dare but Isadora seem to read my mind and shook her head 'no' and pointed towards the door.  
  
Duncan and I trudged down the empty deserted street. He mumbled something I couldn't hear but I don't care anyways. I scoffed, "Stupid dare, isn't it?"  
  
He answered, "Of course, Violet, but we have to prove we aren't wimps." Then we turned around a corner and looked at the enormous but cold and unfriendly house that we were dared to go in. If it was a pleasant pretty house, I would have been thrilled about Isadora's dare, since it was with Duncan but as I looked at the 'haunted' house in front of me, the lump in my throat got thicker.  
  
My legs felt like squishy jellies and my stomach felt knotted. I slowly looked at Duncan and took a deep breath. Slowly and carefully, I turned the door knob but not before I turned back and look at the street, where it's safe, ghost free. How I wish to go back and forget about the dare.  
  
But I couldn't, I told myself. I have to prove that I'm no coward type. I turned the knob and the door creaked open, a dusty misty smell flooded out. Somehow, my conscience told me that I should go back. However my cold numb feet did not listen, they walk right into the house and Duncan followed closely behind... 


	2. The Reptile Room

The Reptile Room (from my view)

Author's Notes: I know nobody look at this but I think you should know that the nameless person who emailed me this story does not own the characters but however owns the story. I did hurry her up to do the third chapter. No flames please. Thank you. Enjoy

The wooden door closed shut with a large creak. The whole house shuddered, almost as if dying.

"Duncan..." Violet whimpered as complete darkness surrounded her. The remains of Josephine's house were still eerie. She knew that she had lived here before but the thought of Aunt Josephine's ghost still terrifies her. The sound of her screech and shriek as the leeches tore her apart. Eating and chewing as Aunt Josephine screamed in pain. Violet shuddered as she remembered Aunt Josephine's last words, "V.F.D"

"Violet, where are you?" Duncan's voice echoed around her.

"I'm here. Here." Violet reached out her hand until she felt his strong hands enfold around her slim fingers.

"Was there a light switch, when you live here?" Duncan asked.

"No... Aunt Josephine was afraid that we would be electrocuted so we only walk around with the blinds pulled up."

"Where is the window then?" Duncan asked, impatiently. And later, he regretted how he used his tone but he really wanted to get out as fast as possible.

Violet paused and thought hard. She then dragged Duncan across the pitch blackness and touched her way through the ruins. Her hands dragged across smooth walls that were gray (but Violet probably couldn't see anything...)

"There, got it." She pulled up the heavy, black blinds and dim light shone in. It was still raining and parts of the window were broken. Rain flooded in and soaked Violet. She felt cold and numb but she did not move, oh no, she was not going to be away from her only source of light.

"That's much better." Duncan let out a breath that he didn't even know he was holding. He planted his feet firmly on the carpet, deciding not to move. They stood there for a few moments until Violet decided it was time to go. She pulled him but did he budge? No.

"Duncan, come on." Violet hastily shouted. She then regretted how she used her voice after they got out. She pulled on his sleeve.

"Stop pulling." He crossly pulled his hand away from her and folded his arms around his chest.

"We need to go to her bedroom, Duncan. Or else we will never get to get out!" Violet pleaded. Her eyes were wary. There was a deadly silence between them except the pounding of pelting rain on the almost collapsing roof.

"Fine." He grumbled. "Where's her room?"

"I don't remember." She paused and gasped, "I think it's beside the living room. Come on." She held his warm hand with her freezing one and dragged him to the nearest door.

"Open it." He stated flatly.

"No... you do that." Violet stammered.

He turned the door knob as a large hsssssssssss made them both jump. They stepped into the room carefully but not so cautiously that slipped on the slippery scaley carpet. Scaley?

A snake curled around Violet's slim body and let out a loud hiss. "DUNCAN!" Violet screamed as Duncan reached out and grabbed the snake. He threw it somewhere as they were surrounded by other snakes. They slithered around the frightened pair, hissing and curling themselves. They got up slowly, as slow as you would walk to your room when your mama tells you to clean your room. Violet slowly stepped back and retreated out the door as Duncan did the same. They slammed the door shut with a whimper.

"I hate snakes." Duncan whispered.

"I am so sorry. I...I think that was Uncle Monty's snakes well at least some of them. I don't know what they're doing here. This is so weird." Violet sighed.

"It's okay, Violet." Duncan reassured her with a pat as they started for the stairs.


End file.
